User blog:Crispycol/Fake Sora for PSASBR
Sora ''' (ソラ) is the main protoganist of the Kingdom Heartsseries and DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''THAT'S THE POWER OF THE KEYBLADE! He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. THE LEGACY OF SORA *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' *''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Arcade Opening Sora is along with Kairi and Riku on the palm tree in Destiny Islands. Sora then suggests to get something for them to snack. Kairi suggests to pluck Paopu Fruit since they taste so good. Sora agrees and heads out to get some. As he plucked a few Paopu Fruit a dark portal opens, Sora drops the Paopu Fruit and heads inside. Rival Name:Lara Croft Reason: Sora despertly wants to find his way back home to go to his friends when he suddenly encounters Lara Croft. He heads over to her and asks if she possibly could find a way out of this. Lara Croft refuses and says he has to find his own way out. Sora is angry and says he asked it nicely but apparently has to use brute force to get it out of her. Connection: Both Sora and Lara Croft have something to do with movies. While Sora's games involve going to Disney worlds that are based on Disney movies and cartoons, Tomb Raider has had several film adaptations in the past. Both also travel to different places, usually in search of someone or something. Sora is owned by Square Enix and Square Enix also got the rights of Tomb Raider recently. Ending Sora runs back to his friends and tells that he just had another adventure, Riku then mocks him by asking why he couldn't bring them along. Sora smiles, Kairi then asks Sora where the Paopu Fruit is. Sora rubs the back of his head and says he will be back in a minute. Riku then shouts not to go on adventure again this time. Gameplay Sora has the ability to wield the Keyblade. He can use various abilities involving the keyblade and also is capable of using magic. Sora has a great aerial game, hard-to-gimp recovery, good disjointed range on most of his moves, amazing aerial combos, useful advanced techniques, and decent ground game. However, he still suffers from being lightweight. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Explosion '- - Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several enemies. Damage dealt is relative to magic skill. *'Sliding Dash' - or - Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. *'Finishing Leap' - - Jumps high into the air while attacking at the end of a combo with . *'Round Break' - - Sora will do a spin slash to hits enemies who surround him. *'Aerial Finish' - (midair) (hold to auto-glide) - Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Aerial Dive' - or (midair) - Sora can constantly preform diagonal slashes towards an aerial opponent. *'Hurricane Period' - (midair) (midair) - Sora flips vertically, striking enemies near him. *'Magnet Splash' - (midair) (midair) - Sora spins around while creating a magnetic force which explodes. (Triangle Moves) *'Firaga '- - Launch a strong ball of fire toward enemies. *'Blizzaga '- or - Blast enemies head-on with a strong chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Thundaga '- - Strike surrounding enemies from above with strong lightning that shocks other nearby foes if it strikes. *'Curaga '- - Drops a few small AP orbs. *'Firaga '- (midair) *'Blizzaga '- or (midair) *'Thundaga '- (midair) *'Curaga '- (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Sonic Blade' - - Slash an enemy while rushing past. Keep pressing afterwards to continue this attack. *'Ars Arcanum' - or - Sora launches a seven-hit combo, then press again for a follow-up slash. After five successful attacks, a final, somersaulting strike can be preformed with . *'Ragnarok' - - Using Ragnarok will trigger an aerial attack combo, followed by Sora charging energy while in the air. Press again to fire the charged projectiles. *'''Strike Raid '- - It lets Sora throws the Keyblade, with it returning like a boomerang. The attack damages and stuns enemies on impact. *'Sonic Blade''' - (air) *'Ars Arcanum' - or (air) *'Strike Raid' - (air) *'Ragnarok' - (air) (Throws) *'Stun Impact' - or - Sora stomps downwards, creating a small explosive sphere protecting him and stunning the opponent. *'Aeroga'- - Sora holds Keyblade upwards and sends out a blast of air. *'Blitz '- - Strike enemies ahead of you with a powerful finishing combo. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Aerial Recovery - (midair) *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Glide - allows you to glide horizontal, cancelled when going up too much. (Super Moves) *'Trinity Limit' - (Level 1): A patern appears on the ground. Sora then executes a few powerful flips and leaps, then does a back somersault, planting his Keyblade into the ground, summoning a large energy wave crushing all enemies down within the area. * Multivortex - (Level 2): A shotlock appears that he can direct at an opponent (like Radec). He returns back on the stage and rapidly swings the Keyblade and harness the wind to launch shockwaves at targets with every stroke. He finished by elongate a whirlwind. *'Final Form' - (Level 3): Sora equips the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and he actually turns into a living weapon. Contact does massive damage. Power, speed, and magic are drastically increased. New moves are also added. **'Final Arcana' - Handling the Keyblade with great skill, unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. **'Final Strike' - or - While spinning (in midair), deals a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. **'Final Arts - ' - Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to get rid of several targets at once. **'Crime and Punishment -' - A Keyblade held in each hand unleashes powerful magic spells. **'Final Arcana' (midair) **'Final Strike' - or (midair) **'Final Arts' - (midair) **'Crime and Punishment' - (midair) Taunts *'I don't care' - Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying: "Whatever." *'Keyblade spinner' - Spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" *'What's that Jiminy?' - Puts the Kingdom Key on the ground, tip touching it. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and says '+1' Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: **"Conquer the darkness!" **"Let's struggle!" **"Let's do this!" *Prematch: **"You will never fade out my light." *Item Pick-Up: **"Jeez, this is heavy." **"Come on." **"This could be useful." **"Okay." *Attack Shouts: **"Come on!" **"Take that!" **"Back off!" **"This is it!" **It's over!" **"Fire!" (firaga) **"Deep Freeze!" (blizzaga) **"Heal" (curage) **"This should help." (curaga) **"Thunder!" (thundaga) *Using Level 1 **"Donald! Goofy! Let's go!" *Using Level 2 **"Come on!" *Using Level 3 **"Give me strength!" *Succesful KO: **"See ya." **"There." **"Maybe next time." *Respawn: **"Good save." **"My light will never fade." **"My friends. They are my power!" **"So we meet again?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Summoned on field '- Walks on stage and summon the keyblade in his hand. *'Real hero' - Sticks his hand out and the keyblade appears in it. *'Door to Darkness' - Sora excists out of the Door of Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. *'Awakened from slumber' - Sora awakens from the memory pod and steps out. Winning Screen *'Nothing can stop me' - Sora twirls his Keyblade and poses with the Keyblade on his shoulders. *'Defeated by a key' - Sora sticks his Keyblade into the ground, leans on it and smiles. *'Power of the keyblade' - swings a few times with his keyblade saying: "That's the power of the Keyblade." turns around and puts the keyblade on his back. *'That was easy' - Throws his keyblade into the air which disappears and is summoned back into his hands. Losing Screen *Looks at the ground sadly. *Sits on the ground with his legs crossed with the Keyblade between his legs stabbed in the ground. *The Keyblade disappears and he falls on the ground. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Winner of the tournament *The 13th Dilemma Costumes The Chosen One The default appearance of Sora. *Red skin: Valor Form *Blue skin: Wisdom Form *Yellow skin: Master Form Halloween Town Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Halloween Town from Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. In his Level 3 Super he will also take the appearance of the Final Form he has in Halloween Town (pumpkin replaced by crown). *Black skin: Anti-Form *Red skin: his black clothing turns red. *Purple skin: his black clothing turns purple. Space Paranoids Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Sapce Paranoids (The Grid) from Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. His level 3 Super will take the appearance of the Final Form he has in Space Paranoids. *Blue skin: his appearance in Dream Drop Distance *Red skin: Valor Form *Yellow skin: Master Form Minion Riku Riku can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Sora. Gallery Sora_HT_KHII.png|Halloween Town appearance from DLC costume Sora_(Anti_Form)_KHII.png|Anti-Form appearance from DLC costume 547px-Sora_(Valor_Form)_KHII.png|First Alternate Color (Valor Form) 270px-Sora_(Wisdom_Form)_KHII.png|Second Alternate Color (Wisdom Form) 494px-Sora_(Master_Form)_KHII.png|Third Alternate Color (Master Form) Trinity_Limit_KHRECOM.gif|Level 1 Super Move: Trinity Limit Multivortex_KHBBS.gif|Level 2 Super Move: Multivortex 262px-Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|Level 3 Super Move: Final Form Explosion_KHII.gif|Explosion Sliding_Dash_KHBBS.gif|Sliding Dash Firaga_KHII.gif|Firaga Blizzaga_KHII.gif|Blizzaga Thundaga_KHII.gif|Thundaga Curaga_KHBBS.gif|Curaga 640px-Faith_KHII.gif|Faith Magnega_KHII.gif|Magnega Aeroga_KHRECOM.gif|Aeroga Graviga_KHRECOM.gif|Zero Graviga Sonic_Blade_KHRECOM.gif|Sonic Blade Ars_Arcanum_KHRECOM.gif|Ars Arcanum Strike_Raid_KHBBS.gif|Strike Raid Ragnarok_KH.gif|Ragnarok 640px-Stun_Impact_KHFM.gif|Stun Impact Zantetsuken_KHBBS.gif|Zantetsuken Blitz_KHBBS.gif|Blitz Trivia *Sora is the first Square Enix character to appear in the game. *Sora has four games on a sony console; the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (PS2) and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (PSP). (not counting the remakes of KH, KHII and BBS) Category:Blog posts